Summer Love Chapter 1-Introductions
by jessiebostwick840
Summary: A 13 year old vampire with demon blood (she is good not evil) finds that she cant decide between her crush and her best boy friend. but will things go good or bad? will she become evil? will she go against yuuki her sister? or will their relationship stay the same! read and find out!
1. Chapter 1- Introductions

hi this is my first fan fiction i hope you enjoy but please since this is my first time please tell me what i need to improve on thank you! besides Grammar!

My name is Yuri Kuran and i grew up in Georgia. i had long curly brown hair and hazel eyes. i'm actually a vampire but no one knows it except my family and my sister is a vampire too it runs in the blood line. i always had this kinda crush on my friend Julian Sterling and me and a few of my friends were battling it out again on who would eventually go out with him. My friends all got rejected by him. WE all got friend zoned as some might say. But it was that last day of school (at Willie J. Williams middle school) when i finally thought i might have a chance. because as usual he would walk me to my bus stop. so i gave him my phone time he just left... then i kept looking back telling my self look back julian please look back ,but he didn't so i looked at my bus and sighed and was about to go on when i heard him say "Yuri this will probably be the last time i see and talk to you this summer so..." then he picked me and hugged me. i was so shocked by this that i couldn't breath. and when he put me down he just ran or so i thought. then i went back to looking at the bus. sighed and took a deep breath and went on the bus.

As soon as i walk on i was greeted by one of my best friends , Trish, she said "where the hell have you been! i was worried!" then i stated "I thought you would know since you were peeping out the WINDOW the whole time!" Trish said" well SORRY! for worrying about my friend and wanting to know what that was all about!" i finally said surrendering"fine..." i sat down with my sister Yuuki Kuran she had short red hair and hazel blue eyes with freckles. i said excitedly "you have NO idea what just happened!" "julian just PICKED me up and hugged me!" Yuuki says exaggeratedly "oh really?! good for you!" i said sighing "ugh when will you ever understand!"

She said under her breath "probably never!"

-Later the second day of summer...-

julian calls and my dad got onto me about giving our number away but i didn't care... i was just happy julian even called...

I hope you enjoyed it there will be A LOT more chapters maybe 11 and then another book! I don't know what the name of the book will be called! though maybe something along the lines of "A New Beggining!"


	2. Chapter 2- The Discovery

Jacob had just called he said "the two bullies(james and slader) were at it again and this time valen was caught up in it!" valen is kinda tall, kinda short. he has chocolate brown eyes and brownish black hair. he had a tan skin color and had black said "yuri its James and slader! they were looking to beat him up since one of there friends likes you and they know you like him so they got mad! really mad!" _but how did they know how did anyone know i have not told anyone! but why would valen fight back unless he had a reason to... oh well!.._ But then as soon as i got there my blood lust grew! i don't know what was happening because as soon as us vampires hit the age of 13 our powers start coming in and our blood lust instincts instantly come in.

As soon as i went back i saw valen in the field close to the black gate at school. i saw james and slader had him cornered and before i knew i grabbed valen by the arm and moved him out of the way. i ended up fighting this fight for him until they brought out a knife ,i dodged almost every single hit and cut but one of them managed to get me. As soon as they had realized what they did they got on their knees and prayed and begged for mercy. james had said "please miss jessie i hope you can..." and slader finished his sentence for him by saying " forgive us with all your heart and have mercy on us..." i said as if i would cut em a break "well it's rare that i even forgive your kind of bullies but i'll let it slide on one condition!" "you have to NEVER ever hurt my friends or even get 50 feet close to them or i'll hunt you down. Understood?!" "yes ma'am!" james and slater said in unison.

As soon as that was over i was using my agility to get out of there as fast as i could only took me 2 mins just to get back to the park. i needed blood so i saw a man on the park bench fast asleep. i noticed my sister in the tree spying on me. i said "you can come down now yuuki!" yuuki says "i'm not easily spotted ,but since your my sister i supposed it's only natural you would know me best" i asked her "can you please erase his memory of this please or make him think it was all just a crazy dream" she said irritatedly "fine but it's easier said than done" oh thank you thank you so much i owe ya this time!" i said happily.

*next day in school at the entrance of class 2d*i was talking to valen and he happened to be freaking out shouting "how the HELL were you able to dodge and attack so good?! your not even a boy " i said defending myself "i... uh.. i work out at the gym yeah i work out just in case some perverts try something..." he said "well you oughta teach me some of that j/k i already know most of it but why did you try to save me" well i umm... i gotta go bye see ya later i uh think i forgot something!" plus my blood lust is growing i guess i need to use a blood tablet for this one...*an hour later valen is at the restaurant i work at* _what the hell is he doing here?! i just don't understand why he can't leave me alone for one second_ i bid him welcome "as i sing you this happy tune i bid you welcome to saint juuuuunes and done" "welcome to saint junes may i take your order?!" valen just answered "yeah a taco and fries with a side dish of talking with you" i replied lamely "ugh fine" then i perked up and said "anything for the customer?!"" listen we got to talk! were you trying to avoid me earlier?!" valen said annoyed and curiously. i said "maybe" "so you were weren't you but why?!"valen said as i grabbed him by his arm and dragged him by the arm and took him to the food closet and turned the light on. "This might sound completely insane and you might think i'm crazy after this but..." i took a deep breath afraid of what might happen next. "i'm a vampire..." valen laughed and said "that's the best joke you have ever came up with!" he continues to laugh and mock me. Then things get pretty serious my fangs grew and were at full size and he could see that and my hair turned black and my eyes turned red... _is this my full transformation?!_ "you weren't kidding were you?!" valen says in complete utter shock and horror. That's when he begins to freak out! "help me help me there is a vampire in here!" i said trying to comprehend what's going on "valen i'm still the same old best friend you have had for the past year do you seriously think i'm gonna turn on you know?! and even if i did why would i you have nothing i want except... ugh nevermind but seriously what makes you think that?!" i slap him upside the head and said "man get a grip!" i turn back to my human form... "now let's get out of here! its getting cramped and IM HUNGRY!" valen says "for what exactly?!" "human food duh! ?." i say relinquished.

_*author's notes for the viewers* In the next chapter will valen be able to take the pressure? will valen stay and remain her friend or will he betray her? just what will valen and yuri do?! find out in the next chapter Read and find out


	3. Chapter 3

*2 hours later that day at the restaurant*

After her shift is over they go back to Valen's house with groceries they just bought. She decides she's going to fix him his fave dish, maybe to calm him down after everything that has happened so she gives him the baby treatment but he gets annoyed by it and says "YURI, I'm not a baby anymore!" Yuri says while having a giggle fest "i know! I KNOW! its just its so funny when you have that reaction!" she ruffles his hair while he just turns around. and when she looks into is face she notices he is blushing! she ends up going back to her little giggle fest. Valen says in a aggravated tone of voice "WHAT is it NOW!" Yuri giggles and says " Oh nothing its just that you were blushing..." his blush deepens."NO IT isn't! i just have a... a fever see?!" he" he denies.

*later that day*

Yuri and Valen take a walk to the cherry blossom park. The park has a lot of cherry blossoms and has a waterfall and a river,which is connected together, that is in between cherry blossom trees. The park **IS** what this park is famous for. Then yuri hears a ice cream truck and says " C'mon Valen! lets get some ice cream!" Valen however wasn't convinced. so she decided to beg almost causing a scene before he finally gave in. Yuri jumped up and down with glee! And said, "thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Valen mumbles, "Whatever." She asks "What did you say?!" Valen sighs and says "Nothing..."

as soon as they ran to the ice cream truck making it a race and of course jessie won. Nothing could stop her from eating sweets or in this case ice cream... She has been craving strawberry swirl for a while now. But when she hand her money to pay the man... Valen says " Yuri there is no need for you to hand the man your money its my treat" she says happily and a bit surprised "really?!" he confirmed "yes really now hurry up..."

Yuri said cheerfully "okeydokey!"

*30 minutes later ~back at the park bench~*

Yuri wanted to tell him how she felt about him and decided now would be a good time as she realized the sun had just set. "umm... V-Valen?" "Yes?..." he asked curiously I-I... i umm..." he asks more curiously than ever. "yes?" "I love you!" she shouted with her face fully flushed with pink. Valen was surprised by this outburst of affection from Yuri. he admitted "Y-Yuri... i love you too... and there is nothing to be embarrassed about..." Then the unexpected happened... Valen kissed her! -she thinks to herself- ' _oh my goth!' ' i cant believe he was my first kiss!'_ She blushed madly at this also shocked! Valen just smiled mischeiviously smirked. ' _cant believe this! I've never seen this side of him before!' T_ hen reality hits her dead smack in the face. Yuri breaks the silence by saying "Valen umm... was i you first kiss like you were mine?"

He just simply nods still speechless surpised by his own actions... "Umm Valen you might want to sit down for this next part..." Yuri says concerned...

_Sorry another cliffhanger . i just thought it might make it more interesting! sorry my friends! ~ jessie5212


End file.
